1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automobile exhaust sound and emission control, including a catalytic exhaust converter and resonator installed within the exhaust system for the reduction of exhaust noise, and to an exhaust sound attenuation and control system having multiple flow paths for reducing exhaust noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
By the time of the 1950s, it was becoming apparent that the ever-increasing volume of automobile and truck traffic was generating exhaust emissions, which were adversely affecting the environment. This was particularly true in urban areas and other areas where geographic and meteorological conditions combined to create areas where such emissions do not readily dissipate. Accordingly, by the late 1960s, various regulations were being implemented to require equipment to reduce exhaust emissions output from automobiles, particularly in California and other urban areas.
While early emissions control efforts provided some relief, standards have become increasingly strict in order to keep pace with the ever-increasing volume of automobile and truck traffic throughout the U.S.A. With the development of the catalytic converter, which uses one or more noble metals such as platinum, rhodium, and/or palladium to produce an oxidizing and/or reducing catalytic reaction with the exhaust products and heat generated by the exhaust, a real breakthrough was achieved in the control of vehicle emissions. An automobile equipped with one or more catalytic converters was capable of meeting most, if not all, of the exhaust emissions standards of the time, and the use of catalytic converters became commonplace on automobiles and light trucks powered by spark ignition engines in the U.S.A.
However, long before the recognition of chemical or particulate automobile exhaust emissions as a hazard, another type of automobile exhaust emission had been recognized, i.e., noise or sound. In fact, legislation in virtually every area of the world requires motor vehicles to have equipment that reduces this other emission. Accordingly, mufflers, resonators and other such sound attenuating devices have been known for many years, since shortly after the very earliest development of the internal combustion engine. These two types of emissions control devices, i.e., catalytic converters and mufflers or other sound attenuating devices, have generally not been combined into a single unit due to conflicting characteristics and physical requirements.
In the case of exhaust silencing devices, the maximum desired temperatures for such devices in operation are generally relatively low in comparison to the temperatures achieved in catalytic converters. Mufflers, resonators, and such sound attenuating devices are generally constructed of mild steel, perhaps with an aluminized exterior coating. Very high temperatures cause the aluminized coating to be burned off, and cause both the interior and (after removal of any coating) exterior to be oxidized, to the point of burn-through or rust-through, in relatively short order. While mufflers and other related devices have been constructed of stainless steel in order to reduce oxidation problems, these devices are relatively costly due to the material used and the difficulty in working with such material, in comparison to mild steel. Many, if not most, automobile owners would rather replace a standard steel exhaust system once or twice during their ownership of the car, rather than pay for a replacement system which costs perhaps three times that of a standard, mild steel system.
On the other hand, catalytic converters require relatively high temperatures for efficient operation. If a catalytic converter does not reach a minimum temperature, the catalytic reactions therein will be greatly reduced. Thus, most catalytic converters are constructed of relatively costly materials in order to withstand the heat generated therein. Even so, most converters are installed at some distance from the engine in order to preclude being subjected to excessive heat, which could damage them.
While mufflers are generally installed toward the extreme downstream end of the exhaust system, many exhaust systems also incorporate a resonator. Resonators are also sound attenuation devices, but operate on a completely different principle than that of the muffler. The muffler is adapted to cancel most sounds therein by reflecting the sounds (and the exhaust) back and forth through a series of parallel pipes therein, and by forcing the exhaust gases laterally outwardly through relatively small passages in the pipes. The resonator is adapted to pass the exhaust gases therethrough with little or no impedance, while canceling or absorbing sounds within a certain relatively well defined frequency range. This range is generally relatively high, with the muffler being relied upon for the attenuation of lower exhaust frequencies.
As the resonator is adapted to attenuate different frequencies than the muffler, and operates on a different principle, it is generally placed elsewhere in the exhaust system, somewhat forwardly of the muffler, although the resonator may be placed either upstream or downstream of the muffler. The catalytic converter is typically installed forward of the muffler in an automobile, in order to avoid excessive exhaust heat while still accepting sufficient exhaust heat to function. While resonators do not generate internal heat due to chemically reacting the exhaust products, as do catalytic converters, they still must be structured to accept a relatively high exhaust temperature due to their location relatively near the engine. However, heretofore no combining of a catalytic converter and a resonator has been accomplished, to the knowledge of the present inventor.
Thus, exhaust sound and emission control systems solving the aforementioned problems is desired.